


Camping Trip (Just the smut, though.)

by Whovinobuscus



Series: Smutty Things I Wrote to Practice Actual Smut [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, davekat - Freeform, i would advise you to stay away because it fucking sucks, so yeah this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave. Karkat. Tents. Sex. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip (Just the smut, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> sO i wasn't originally gonna post this because well it's terrible in my opinion  
> bUt a friend of mine said it was internet worthy  
> smut is so difficult to write and im so bad at it omg  
> we dont even need to discuss Dry These Tears  
> but yeah enjoy this terrible attempt at Davekat smut  
> and i guess riding isn't exactly a kink but it is now

"Dave, hold on, please." Karkat moaned, his head lolling back onto Dave's shoulder. Dave held back a sigh, pulling his hand free from Karkat's pants and glancing down at him. "What is it, babe?" 

Karkat tried to hold back from punching Dave in the jaw for that stupid pet name as he looked up at him. "I did...I did research on...Some kinks...And I was wondering if maybe we could try them..." 

Dave's cock stirred in his pants and he couldn't help himself. He began placing small kisses and bites on Karkat's neck, his hand sliding back into the troll's jeans. "Yeah? You find any in particular you liked, babe?" Karkat crossed his legs a bit, biting his lip and nodding. "Fuck, yeah, Strider. Lie back."

Dave was hesitant, but soon complied, lying on his back atop his sleeping bag. Karkat wasted no time in pulling down Dave's pants and boxers, and straddling the blonde. He slowly sank down onto Dave's cock, earning a very pleased moan out of the Strider.

"Fuuuuck, Karkat," he breathed. "You prepared yourself for this?" Karkat could only nod, placing his hands on Dave's chest as he began to move. 

"I...I thought about y-you when you were at the stream," the troll said when he gained the strength to speak. "And I— Fuck— I c-couldn't help myself..." Dave couldn't help but buck his hips upwards upon hearing this, his head leaning back onto his pillow. "You little slut. You don't even have any idea how arousing that is, do you?" Karkat shook his head, moaning as he fucked himself down onto Dave's length, at a slightly quicker pace.

"Have you...Done anything like that...Before?" Dave asked between moans. Karkat nodded, curling his fingers so that his nails dug into the blonde's skin. "Fuck— I d-did it a lot and always th-thought about you, Strider, always."

"You little whore. You're making this harder than it needs to be." Dave tightly gripped Karkat's hips, bucking his own upwards again. "Fuck, Strider, keep doing that." Karkat breathed, dragging his nails lightly down Dave's sides. Dave, of course, complied, thrusting up into the troll. He knew he had done something right when, on a particular thrust, Karkat cried out, his fingers curling in so hard that his nails left marks on Dave's skin.

Dave winced, but smirked, making sure to hit that spot with every other thrust.

"There's the money spot."

"Sh— Fuck— Shut up, Strider."

"Then this wouldn't be any fun."

"Fuck you."

"Aren't you already?"

Before Karkat could get the chance to reply, he felt a familiar heat in his stomach, and immediately shut his mouth. Dave was about to question this, when he felt Karkat clench around him, this being enough to send him over the edge.

He removed his trembling hands from Karkat's waist as he rode out his orgasm, his head falling back onto his pillow. Karkat soon found the strength to remove himself, and cuddled against Dave in his sleeping bag. Dave wrapped his arm around the troll, planting small kisses to the top of his head and on his cheeks. Karkat allowed himself the faintest of smiles, his eyes fluttering shut.

Dave smiled, just thinking about how adorable his new alien boyfriend was, when his hand fell upon a pool of something on his stomach. He frowned, lifting his hand up to his face where a red liquid was dripping from his fingers. "Dude. What the hell." 

"Shut it, Strider, sleep is necessary right now."

"I think a towel is what's necessary. I'd rather not fall asleep with your alien jizz on me."

"It'll dry up eventually. I could bathe you tomorrow if you want."

"...Fuck you, Vantas."

"Didn't you just?"

Dave sighed, carefully crawling out of his sleeping bag to retrieve a towel and his underwear. Karkat smiled contently as he drifted off to sleep, having a feeling that more of this sex would ensue in the future.


End file.
